


Hard to Get

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Hayley takes playing hard to get to a whole new level.





	Hard to Get

Tommy was drawn to Hayley from the second they met. However, she either hated him or was a master at playing hard to get and he was no close to figuring out which one it actually is. In the past he would have asked Jason for advice, but they're still not on speaking terms, so he decides that asking Adam is his best option. Except Adam laughs at him and reminds him that he's been dating Rocky since he was fourteen, so he probably understands women even less than Tommy does. Which leaves Tommy no closer to figuring anything out where Hayley is concerned.

When she agrees to help Tommy harness the power of the Dino Gems, he's fairly certain that means she doesn't hate him, but the game of cat and mouse they've been playing continued. At least until the remnants of the Machine Empire unearth Serpentera and he's called into action as a Ranger one last time. On the way back to Earth, Tommy and Jason finally put their differences behind them, and Jason gave him a plan to finally win Hayley over.

A plan that Tommy doesn't get to implement before Anton disappears, Mesagog rears his ugly head, and Tommy has to scramble to retrieve the gems from his lab as it's in the middle of exploding. Their three year-long game is put on hold as they rush to finish the morphers and other tech. And then they have to wait. Only the four gem that they had found, only one of them had bonded to someone and of course that's the gem that went missing in the explosion. When Connor, Ethan, & Kira find the gems, Tommy has mixed feelings. He knows that they're three years older than he was when he first became a Ranger, but he still feels the need to protect them from the emotional toll of being a Ranger - something that Zordon never did.

He also starts to think about taking the plan that Jason gave him a year and a half earlier and finally putting it into action. But then he gets kidnapped and the lost gem is found. His gem. Being called back into action has Tommy saying the hell with the plan and he decides to go for the direct route, kissing her when they're alone in the lair.

"Took you long enough," Hayley says. "I've been waiting for you to do that since the day we've met."

Tommy stares at her. "Hayley, we've known each other for five years."

Hayley smirks at him. "Exactly."


End file.
